


Work Well

by Gem_Gem



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Alan Moore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Well

His eyes narrowed, pupils dilating in the darkness as he slowly crouched, moving along the ground silently.

Above him, the sky cried. The cold droplets caressing russet material and creased leather, swimming between ripples of fabric as he shifted his weight, one knee pressing into harsh concrete.

Perched on the roof ledge ahead of him, sat a dark form, silhouetted against a darker sky. A cape fluttered and danced about him, the rustle lost amongst the thunderous splatter of rain.

Purple encased fingers drifted, wrapping around a discarded, broken pipe, tilting the cylinder upwards.

Four men exited the building opposite and he moved. Muscles taut and quivering with adrenaline as he rushed forwards, swinging his weapon. Hard metal connecting with bone, the sickening crunch loud amid the sudden uproar of surprise.

The figure upon the roof leapt, cape billowing out like spread wings as he thrust booted feet into the shoulders of another. Muscles caving under the pressure.

Another swing of the pipe had a jaw chattered, blood spurting through broken teeth.

A blur of grey and brown, had a gloved fist plunging into a fat nose, cartilage crippling and mixing with thick crimson.

As the bodies slumped to the floor in a heap of scarlet and misery, the two heroes turned and regarded each other in a silent, quick glance of accomplishment before they began binding the drug dealers together. Later leaving them to await their fate alone, shivering in agony against a nearby lamppost.


End file.
